the moons and derek
by crystalpantherxxx
Summary: a different take on the current storyline involving the 3 moon brothers: michael,anthony and tyler and derek branning...gave the brothers a sister and i know they have one already but i changed it..
1. help us please

_A different take on the latest moon storyline with derek =D_

_The moons had really done it this time, getting involved with Derek Branning's dodgy dealing and now they owed him alot of money._

Anthony was genuinly scared for his own and his brother and sisters well being. He knew he shouldn't do it but he was going to have to, he had to go and see Michael behind Tyler and Jessica's back...

_KNOCK...KNOCK..._"come in" snapped Michael without looking up until his little brother spoke. "Mikey, me and the others need your help, it's about Derek" Anthony whispered. As soon as the name left Anthonys mouth Michael rolled his eyes with disappointment which didn't go unnoticed. "what was that for" a puzzled Anthony asked but he was taken aback when Michael shouted "WHY DID YOU GO NEAR HIM, HE WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING WRONG". The eldest moon realised he had to do something so he stood up and ran out of the gym office then locked Anthony inside. "MICHAEL LET ME OUT" Anthony pleaded with his brother but Michael simply retorted "no chance, it's for your own good" "NO IT ISN'T IV'E GOT CHLOSTRAPHOBIA" Anthony continued to plead until Michael lost it and he threw his phone at the window. "NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU, OK". Anthony immediately shut up and sat on the floor awaiting to get out of the gym and as he knew he couldn't help Jessica and Tyler now he called the police and told them what Derek was doing...

_**SHOULD I CARRY ON OR NOT?**_

_**REVIEWS WELCOME =D**_

**_also I just want to describe about jessica and her relation to the moon family... she is anthony and tylers half-sister, as she has the same mother as them but a different dad so it means she is not related to micheal really. she is a bit of an emo and tends to wear black, dark grey and red clothes, her hair is shoulder length and is black with red streaks and it is also layered... she is 23 years old which means she is older than tyler and younger than anthony..._**


	2. derek caught

"WILL YOU HURRY UP SIS" an agitated Tyler shouted up the stairs to a slow Jessica which she shouted back "ALRIGHT I'M COMING CALM DOWN" "NO I WONT I WANT TO KEEP MY LEGS"... Jessica came bounding down the stairs and the two youngest moons headed out onto the square and down to George street to find Derek waiting for them with his van. As they walked over slowly Derek opened the double doors of the van and shoved them both in when he realised something. "wheres the other one of you" "we don't know, he went off before and we haven't seen him since this afternoon" Tyler tried to explain but Derek simply ignored him and locked the door on the moons so they could not go anywhere and then he got in the drivers seat and was about to pull away when the familiar blue lights surrounded the van...the police had arrived...

Anthony suddenly lost it and threw a chair through a window and sprinted off past Micheal while shouting "sorry Mikey but my siblings need me" so Michael ran after him to keep him out of harms way. He chased Anthony all the way to george street where the young moon suddenly stooped dead in his tracks and so Micheal tripped over him and as he picked himself up he heard Anthony whisper to him "theres banging coming from Derek's van" and when Micheal listened carefully he heard it too so he stormed over to the van, opened the doors and his youngest family members fell at his feet. Micheal grabbed them both by their hoods and yanked them up before sternly saying "what were you doing in there" "Derek locked us in" Tyler explained while Jessica added "Ty got so scared he was close to crying". This made Anthony and herself snigger but they soon stopped as Michael pointed out "I don't blame Ty for being scared, it is Derek we are talking about, but where is Derek anyway". Jessica and Tyer looked at each other before confessing "the police got him". "I had better get you three home before anything else happens" so Micheal ushered Anthony, Tyler and Jessica back to their home before heading off home himself as he was thinking about how he needed to get his siblings prepared for tomorrow...

_**REVIEWS WELCOME**_


	3. sorting out the problem

The three young siblings were awoken by a loud banging of their front door at 10am the next morning so Jessica went to answer it and it was Michael who had come to tell them something, "I bumped into Derek a few minutes ago and he wants all of you to go to the R+R now". Anthony, Tyler and Jessica all looked at each other and then their older brother with worry but they grabbed their jackets and headed off to the R+R with Michael in tow...

Derek was sat on a chair with an ash tray in his hand when the moons entered the building. "ah there you are, you better sit down, we need to talk". He motioned to the three chairs he had set out in front of him so the young moons sat down while they got glares from Derek as he stated "someone grassed me up to the old bill and I don't trust you three one bit". Tyler knew what was happening so he stood up in a temper and shouted "WELL IT WASN'T US SO YOU CAN RULE US OFF YOUR LIST" but Derek didn't take this kindly and he rose from his seat, grabbed Tyler by his collar and then kneed him in the stomach twice and let him drop to the floor in pain before turning to the others and said "you may have owed me £4000 before but now it's double and I have taken your business and your van until you give me my money", he then stormed out so Jessica, Anthony and Michael helped Tyler to his feet and they took him home...

That night Anthony was in his room with Tyler at his feet on his laptop and he was thinking about when he called the police to help his family, but instead made the problem worse and he knew he had to fix it. "i'm going to go and get some fresh air, i'll be back later ok Ty" "yeah sure Ant see you later" Tyler told his brother without looking up from his laptop as he was deep in conversation with a pretty girl. So Anthony headed off over to the arches where he found Derek filling in some paperwork and Anthony could feel the tears spilling down his face and he was considering turning back and going home until he heard Derek say "ahh Anthony, what can I do for you". Anthony stepped inside and said straight to Derek's face "I want you to leave me and my brothers and sister alone". Derek then stood and got right in Anthony's face while smugly asking "and why would I want to do that" so the young moon retorted "because it was me who called the police on you". Derek then seen red and shouted "YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET DOING THAT" then he grabbed Anthony and beat him up badly before pushing him into the ditch in the middle of the floor and then he headed outside and reversed a car over the hole. Derek then bent down and looked through the gap under the car at a terrified Anthony and said "nobody is going to find you, so you will die down there"...

_**REVIEWS WELCOME AS ALWAYS =D**_


	4. call an ambulance

The next morning Jess awoke to find her brothers already awake and looking very worried. "whats happened now then, fill me in on the news" she enquired so Michael explained "Anthony never came home from his walk last night". Tyler suddenly burst into tears so his remaining siblings comforted him before he piped up and said "lets get out there and look for our brother then" "ok, we call each other if we find out anything" Jessica pointed out. So the family members headed off in search of Anthony...

2 whole hours later Tyler was searching inside the arches while Jay was there and found nothing. He was about to leave when he heard a quiet groan coming from the floor so Tyler got on his knees and looked under the car in the middle of the floor and saw his brother, lying in a pool of his own blood and he wasn't moving... "hang on Jay i'll be back in a second" Tyler informed the teenager before heading outside where he called Michael and Jessica of his find...

"where is he Ty" Michael demanded so Tyler showed them into the garage and pointed to the gap under the car. Jessica and Michael looked confused but got on their knees and seen Anthony. "oh my god call an ambulance NOW" Jessica screamed as she climbed under the gap between the bottom of the car and the floor and landed on the floor of the gap below with a _**splash**_... "ewww this is discusting" Jessica complained as she kneeled next to and held onto her older brother as they waited for the ambulance to come and help him...

_**REVIEWS WELCOME =D**_

_**any ideas for the next chapter welcome too =D**_


	5. secrets to tell?

Michael had a feeling he knew who had harmed his brother in such a vicious way, so he waited until Jay had moved the car out of the way before heading off to find Derek and have words...

He found Derek sat on one of the benches on the square so Michael strode straight over to him and shouted in his face "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ANTHONY YOU EVIL PIG". Derek simply took no notice of Michael who was standing over him and he walked off back to Jack's flat so Michael was about to follow him and confront him again but stopped when he saw Jessica and Tyler getting into the back of the recently arriving ambulance with Anthony so Michael gave up and walked over to the ambulance and got in beside his younger siblings...

At the hospital Tyler, Jessica and Michael sat in silence while giving each other worried glances now and again until the doctor entered so they all stood up at the same time to get the news. "it's a good job you found your brother when you did, he didn't have long left" the doctor informed the moons and Tyler's legs buckled from under him so he fell back against the chair as the doctor gave him a sympathetic look before adding "you can see him now if you like". The three siblings thanked the doctor before heading off down the corridor to find Anthony...

They found Anthony asleep with a long scar going down the side of his head and then Jessica snapped, she was going to get revenge on whoever did this one way or another but first she had to tell her brothers something when Anthony woke up, but she knew they weren't going to like it one bit...

**_REVIEWS WELCOME =D_**


	6. gone and ruined it all

A few hours later Anthony finally awoke to find Jessica, Tyler and Michael sitting around him. He managed to whisper "what happened" and Michael then explained "your in hospital bro, Derek beat you up remember". Before Anthony could reply Jessica suddenly butted in "so it was him was it, he is going to pay for that" "don't do anything or you might end up in a worse state than what Anthony is now" Tyler tried to change his older sisters mind but he was failing...

About 30 minutes later when the moons were having general chit chat Jessica decided now was the time to come clean about what she was keeping to herself, she stood up and cleared her throat and clearly said "I have to tell you something now and it can't wait any longer" "go on then, we are listening" Tyler replied in a way that it made Jessica feel guilty for what she was about to do. "I'm not your sister, well I am but i'm your half-sister". She looked up to find her brothers giving her weird glances so she continued "I have the same mother as you Ty and you Ant but I have a different dad". Tyler and Anthony were looking at each other with upset glances and then Michael suddenly realised something "so that means you are not related to me" "well I am through Anthony and Tyler in a way" Jessica tried to explain but suddenly without warning Tyler just shouted "JUST GET OUT, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL US NOW WHEN ANTHONY IS STUCK IN HERE" "I wanted to tell you all before..." "WE DON'T CARE NOW GET OUT". Jessica walked out of the room and when she looked back she saw Tyler was fuming, Michael was confused and Anthony had tears slipping down his face. Jessica now knew she had just caused an argument between herself and her half-brothers and that there was no way to resolve it...or was there?

_**REVIEWS WELCOME =D**_

_**IDEAS FOR NEXT CHAPTER ALSO WELCOME =D**_


	7. still not talking?

The following day Anthony was let out of hospital, but the young moon children were not talking to Jessica. It didn't stop her though from trying to apologise to them and she started with Anthony when she saw him sitting on the bench in the middle of the square. "hey Anthony, how are you feeling today" "leave me alone, I never want to see you again" and with that he got up and made his way home to get away from his half-sister. Jessica was close to tears as she had always got on mostly with her elder brother but she tried to ignore the feeling and she went to go and find Tyler. Jessica found him sitting with Michael in the Vic so she headed straight over to them and sat down. "come on Ty lets go" "no wait Tyler don't go please let me explain" Jessica tried to reason with the stubborn moon but he turned around and said "I told you before, you had your chance and I don't want to talk to you". He then proceeded for the door with Michael and there and then Jessica let the tears fall down her face until she remembered she still wanted revenge on Derek branning for hurting Anthony so she wiped away her tears and stormed out of the Vic ready for a confrontation with the evil branning. As Jessica was walking around she noticed Derek down george street so she ran straight over to him and screamed "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY BROTHER" but he retorted "well I don't know what damage you can do, you are all just pathetic, love sick children you moons are". Jessica then lost it, she punched Derek straight in the face so he grabbed hold of her and punched her repeatedly in the stomach until she screamed "STOP IT I'M PREGNANT"...

_**REVIEWS WELCOME =D**_


End file.
